


A cup of tea with a side of cream

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Kissing, Licking, Lorenzweek2030, M/M, Tea, claurenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Claude has an anniversary surprise for Lorenz.Written for Lorenz week 2020!
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lorenz Week 2020





	A cup of tea with a side of cream

Claude had been up to something, that impish glint in his eye was unmistakable. Lorenz had learnt to read the sign s, nothing was subtle about it. This meant he had to be on full alert just in case he was the planned victim of a prank. The time when Claude had transformed a teapot into a Jack in the box was a loathsome memory. The entire class of the Golden Deer had never let him forget it. One afternoon he was looking forward to serenity accompanied with a cup of tea. When he removed the lid of the teapot a man on a spring bounced out and hit him on the snout. He jumped half a mile in the air in shock. The following mirth and mockery at his expense was vexing. Now that he was married to that scamp, he could never escape his mischief. 

As he entered the Almyran Palace he moved like a mouse trying to creep pass a cat. He was feathery light on his feet as he barely left an imprint on the marble floor. Every crevice, slither of shadow and discrete nook was surveyed with suspicion. Anything could be masked by anything, the vision could betray when objects deceived. 

"Got you!!!" With a swing of his lance he pushed aside the opulent curtain. A curse escaped his lips as he realised he was mistaken. So far Claude had eluded him, how very frustrating. He continued down the corridor on the tip of his toes. He moved in little jittery steps, inching forward millimetre by millimetre. Every now and again paranoia patted him on the back and he had to turn and check that he wasn't being followed. 

As he followed the labyrinth of corridors his posture began to change. At first he had been a secretive mouse with microscopic motions, now he was a sinuous ocean oozing over the soothe marble surfaces and plush fur rugs. His destination was in sight; his beloved tea room. Claude had built the extension to the palace as an anniversary present, a little glass domed room full of fountains and roses. When he had been shown the room it had left him speechless, an rare occurrence for an opinionated noble. It was his sanctuary, his whimsical shrine of romance and grandeur and his hiding place to indulge in self pampering and tea. 

When he reached the golden door with a spiralling arch he pressed his ear to the ornate giltwork. He listened.....and listened.....and listened. He could hear the sound of running water beckoning him into relaxation. How desperately he wanted to believe there was nothing dodgy behind the door. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something abnormal was awaiting him. 

A creak of hinge and a click of turning door handle were magnified in volume by his imagination. The tiniest gap in the door gave him the opportunity to peak within. With a squint he looked inside to be greeted with the sight of his favourite water fountain. It was crafted out of a shiny pewter stone with naturally occurring glittering specks. Water cascaded out of a masterfully sculptured rose into a teacup shaped pool. His nostrils were caressed by the delicate scent of roses. Every sense was corrupted by his tea room luring him within. He could wait no longer, he had to enter and revel in his surroundings. 

Perfection, Lorenz felt like he was surrounded by his personal heaven. Roses just begged to be sniffed and he simply couldn't resist. He buried his face in a pastel rose bed and simply inhaled their loveliness. There was a skip in his step as he promenaded over to the water fountain and splash his face with the cleansing water. He could not help but sigh happily as the water cooled him. 

Suddenly his merriment was interrupted by a chuckle. Lorenz turned to a statue as he listened to someone trying desperately to conceal their laughter. WHAT HAD CLAUDE DONE? Lorenz had his finger ready to wag, a scowl beginning to form and a nag on the tip of his tongue.

"Claude!!!!!!!!" Lorenz's tongue was a whip lashing out his husband's name. Beyond the rose fountain was an unexpected sight, a sight that eroded his scowl, withdrew his finger and made him swallow his displeased tone. 

"Hey sweetheart, it was eight years today that we first met. I remember the daggers in your eyes when you first saw me with fondness." Claude had spread himself, naked, over one of the tea tables like he was a tablecloth. On his belly was a slice of cake with a little jug of cream. On the top half of his torso he balanced a cup of Lorenz's favourite tea in a teacup he had personally designed with the crests of Riegan and Gloucester intertwined. 

Lorenz couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Oh my, now this is a tasty spread. I think I need a little sprinkling of sugar." There was something endearing about the playful silliness of his husband. Thoughtfulness and a wacky imagination were two of his best qualities. An extended nuzzle of noses was followed by a few sweet kisses. They were loving kisses, the kind where you could feel each other's smile. With eyes closed they could fully focus on the pleasure of kissing. 

"Let me remove the teacup from your chest. I don't want you scolding yourself. Only I may scold you." He carefully lifted the cup from a coaster of chest hairs and had a luxurious long sip . "You have brewed my favourite tea skilfully. I shall grant you the title of 'artisan of tea '. You should taste the fruits of your labour." He leant in again for another kiss, deeper and indulgent. Lorenz's tongue teased open his lips and sought the warm moisture within. Their tongues performed intimate dances, coiling and twisting together as they discovered every flavour in each other's mouth. 

"Mmmmm, that is good tea. You know what tastes better than tea?" Claude reached up and combed his fingers through Lorenz's pristine hair. His eyes shone with an affectionate but playful sparkle. Lorenz had always been enchanted by his eyes , looking into them was like looking upon a magical forest full of devotion and kindness. 

"Nonsense! Nothing tastes better than tea. Do not tell such scandalous lies." Lorenz spoke in a pretend seriousness . As he admired the forest green eyes and the charming smile of his husband, he ran his fingers through his chest hair, feeling the warmth left by the teacup. 

"Oh but there is! It is something made with a sprinkle of something sweeter than sugar, mixed with the brightest fruits and the softest petals, this delicacy is known as a, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester." He cupped Lorenz's face in the palms of his hands and gave him a little squeeze before kissing the tip of his nose. 

"Oh no, you are mistaken, the most delicious delicacy is Claude von Riegan with cake and cream. " Lorenz climbed upon the table and ensured he was balanced before he straddled Claude's legs. The little jug of cream was liberally poured all over his torso in a purposely messy manner. "Oh dear, it seems that I have poured more cream over you then upon the cake. I had better clean it up " A merry little hum accompanied his kitten licks as he tasted the cream soaking Claude's chest hairs. He wasn't bothered by a chest hair or two becoming trapped between his teeth. It just meant he was giving him a thorough clean. 

To Claude the tongue felt like angels were licking his skin with feathery tongues. Lorenz drew sensual trails with his tongue, making Claude's skin tingle with excitement. Extra attention was paid to the nipple which was treated with a flicker of tongue and a firm sucking. 

"You have an amazing mouth sweetheart." Claude gasped as his body started to warm with arousal. His hands reached for Lorenz, desperate to feel the silk of his hair and pillow softness of his skin. Fingers buried themselves in purple strands as he reveled in all that was sensual. 

Lorenz grinned at him with a wicked cream coated smile. In his eyes was the spark of sultry seduction which set Claude's heart alight and engulfed him in flames. Eating cake directly off Claude's chest ignored the rules of etiquette and proper manners. Without the use of cutlery Lorenz buried his face into the cake and started to chow down. Crumbs made a mess of his chest as they were liberally scattered. 

"The cake is delicious. I am so enamoured by it that I wish to devour every single crumb." Lorenz teased in his oh so decadent tone. Claude moaned as he felt Lorenz's teeth graze and nibble his skin. Particular attention was paid to the stomach where crumbs were scooped out of the belly button with his tongue. 

"You mouth is soon hot. Your tongue is a firework exploding leaving trail of sparks. Devour me my love! " A wide smile spread upon lips nearly the width of his face. His head was flung back as he gazed towards the heavens. Everything Lorenz was doing felt fantastic. The abrasions left by his teeth made him harder than he could have imagined. Lorenz could eat him entirely and he would love every second of it. 

"Oh I haven't finished indulging my appetites yet. I am ravenous for a special cream only you can produce. But first I am going to lick every juicy drop of precum from your thick bulging cock." Lorenz climbed off the table and knelt himself between Claude's forked legs. In one fluid motion he ran his long, flat tongue from balls to head, whilst emphasising his "mmmms". Claude was losing it as his body shivered with delight. When Lorenz spoke in a very ignoble and dirty way it sent him wild. 

"There is just so much deliciousness to savour here. I am horny for your cock. I want it rampaging in my mouth choking me." He could a firm grasp of the shaft and luxuriated in long velvety licks of the cock like it was the most tasty ice cream in a cone. His hair had started to cling to the precum as it refused to get out of his face. He gave his hair a firm pull over his shoulder before he focussed on the frenulum, giving it gentle flicks with the tip of his tongue. Claude contracted as his skin shivered and the temperature started to get hotter and hotter. He clicked the frenulum back and forth them up and down before he slowly crept his lips up over his head. The heat from his mouth and his breath made Claude throb in anticipation, his body was practically begging him to slide his cock in his mouth. 

Lorenz let their eyes meet for intense, electric intimacy. Slowly, to make Claude feel huge, Lorenz slid his lips up and down the length. He kept a slow rhythmic motion as he purred over the texture and flavours in his mouth. When the cock penetrated his anus he did not have the opportunity to get personal with the cock, a blowjob was an opportunity to get to know every vein and wrinkle and absorb the unique taste and scent. He kept his tongue flush to the penis. With hands and mouth working in tandem he listened to the language of the body. All the signs were positive, Lorenz felt hot giving his husband so much pleasure. The enviable squirm, the deepening of breath and the chorus of moans were evidence that Claude was being barbecued on a sexual grill by a very talented mouth. Lorenz loved it, the throbbing in the back of his throat as he chose cock over oxygen.. The gag reflex and the tightening of the throat just felt wonderful; Claude was in bliss. 

"I love you so much Lorenz. This is so great! Ahhh fuck I'm cumming! " Claude groaned as he felt the pressure intensify. Greater and greater was the build as he rippled and shivered, conducted like an orchestra by Lorenz. When he came Lorenz swallowed every drop of his cream, leaving a little bit dribble out of his mouth to show how dirty he was. 

Claude sat up and combed his fingers through Lorenz's disheveled hair and kissed his cum sullied lips. "You are the best thing that has come into my life. Loving you was the best decision I ever made."

" I know I am because I am the gorgeous and talented, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. How could you possibly resist me. "


End file.
